Good Sportsmanship
by Mrs Stamos
Summary: ON HOLD! Jesse coaches Michelle's softball team. Meanwhile, DJ and Kimmy steal an expensive bracelet and Steph knows.
1. Default Chapter

Good Sportsmanship  
  
Chapter One  
  
Take me out to the ball game  
  
It was a rainy Saturday. Jesse was in the living room reading when a soaked Michelle walked through the door. Michelle had just come back from her softball game. "Hey Michelle," Jesse said looking up from his book. "How did your game go?" Michelle turned and faced him with a look that said 'how do you THINK it went.' "I see," Jesse said. "You lost again huh. Well it's ok, there's always next time." "No," Michelle said. "There isn't going to BE a next time. Our coach quit, actually I think they fired him." Just then Danny walked in with an umbrella. "Boy I can't believe your coach had you play today!" Jesse looked confused. "How can you fire a little league coach? And how can they just cancel the whole season for their poor little team?!" Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me Jess." "And it was only our fifth game," Michelle added. "We were supposed to play 20." Just then Joey walked in. "Oh hey Michelle," he said. "How was your game?" Michelle sighed. "Why don't I just wear a big sign around my neck that says 'I LOST MY SOFTBALL GAME...AGAIN!'" "Oh that's to bad Michelle, but don't worry. Next week you'll win," Joey said giving Michelle a pat on the back. "No you see Joseph, there isn't going to BE a next week or any other week after that. They apparently fired their little league coach which still confuses me. It's not like the coach gets fired if the kids lose a few games...I mean COME ON!! They don't even do that in the major league!" Joey paused. "Well guys the solution is simple! Just find another nice guy who's good with kids and have him be the coach!" "They already thought of that Joey," Danny sighed. "They asked for parent volunteers but nobody wanted to." "I bet Jesse would make a great coach," Joey said smirking. "Oh come on guys!" Jesse exclaimed. "If there is one thing in life that I can't do it is sports." "But you don't have to play," Danny added. "Just give the kids some encouraging words and tell them to have fun and you'll do great!" "Oh Uncle Jesse PLEASE do it!" Michelle begged. "It would make my team...and me, sooooo happy!" "Well..." Jesse said thinking about it. "I guess I could do it...for Michelle." "Oh THANK YOU Uncle Jesse!" Michelle said hugging him. "Alright munchkin, we can call your teammates, tell them the season is still on because of...SUPER UNCLE. And then if it clears up, we can got out back and I can show you all I know about baseball and you can show me all you know and I'll be fine," Jesse said. Just then DJ and Kimmy walked in with heavy raincoats on. "Jeez it's pouring out there," DJ said. "Oh hey Michelle how was your game?" Michelle shook her head. "Why do I even try?" "Hey shorty you might wanna start working on that sign of yours," Jesse said jokingly. Then the two of them went into the kitchen. "Come on Deej, the sale only lasts another six hours!" Kimmy said impatiently tugging on DJ's raincoat. "We're running out of time!" "Ok Kimmy calm down," DJ said. "Dad, we're going to the mall we'll be back in a few hours." "Ok have fun," Danny said. "Ok Danny I better go, I have to work on my comedy act for Thursday night," Joey said. "Ok then...just don't make any window...CRACK up," Danny snickered at his own bad joke. Joey just left the room shaking his head. "Well it looks like I have some free time," Danny said to himself. "What should I do for fun?" he paused. "Ah ha! I'll go rearrange my sock drawer!" Danny began to whistle as he walked upstairs until Steph and Gia barged through the door. "Dad!" Steph exclaimed out of breath. "You gotta get me and Gia to the Mall!" "Yeah, the sale only lasts another like five hours and 55 minutes," Gia added in. "Ok," Danny said. "Maybe I can get some new socks to rearrange." "You can never get enough of those," Gia said sarcastically.  
  
Be sure to catch the next chapter...Chapter Two-Rules of the Mall...NO STEALING 


	2. Rules of the MallNO STEALING

Good Sportsmanship  
  
A/N-Just to let everyone know...this was BEFORE the accident on the horse...I'm guessing the horse thing happened in the spring, so let's just say that this happened a few weeks before the horse thing. Hey, after all...Michelle can handle horseback ridding and softball at the same time. Please ALSO note that there is no mention of horseback ridding in this story at all. I have almost completed writing this so I know exactly what is going to happen. ;-) One more thing, in this story I must warn you that DJ does not act like herself at all. That is why this site is called FANFICTION, so don't make a big deal about DJ acting the way she does throughout this. Also, thank you all for your reviews!! :-D  
  
Previously on Full House... Michelle had just come back from her softball game. "Hey Michelle," Jesse said looking up from his book. "How did your game go?" Michelle turned and faced him with a look that said 'how do you THINK it went.' "I see," Jesse said. "You lost again huh. Well it's ok, there's always next time." "No," Michelle said. "There isn't going to BE a next time. Our coach quit, actually I think they fired him."  
  
"I bet Jesse would make a great coach," Joey said smirking. "Oh come on guys!" Jesse exclaimed. "If there is one thing in life that I can't do it is sports." "Oh Uncle Jesse PLEASE do it!" Michelle begged. "It would make my team...and me, sooooo happy!" "Well..." Jesse said thinking about it. "I guess I could do it...for Michelle."  
  
"Come on Deej, the sale only lasts another six hours!" Kimmy said impatiently tugging on DJ's raincoat. "We're running out of time!" "Ok Kimmy calm down," DJ said. "Dad, we're going to the mall we'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Dad!" Steph exclaimed out of breath. "You gotta get me and Gia to the Mall!" "Ok," Danny said. "Maybe I can get some new socks to rearrange." "You can never get enough of those," Gia said sarcastically.  
  
Chapter Two Rules of the Mall...NO STEALING  
  
Sure enough, about an hour later, the sky was as clear, there was not a single rain cloud left in the sky. Jesse and Michelle took this opportunity as a chance to practice softball. (Mostly for Jesse because he was pretty clueless.)  
  
"Ok Michelle, this is Uncle J's curvy curveball," Jesse said winding up. "Uncle Jesse?" Michelle said. "If you didn't know already, all curveballs are well...curvy." "Well...uh, sure," Jesse said trying to make an excuse. "This one is especially curvy." Michelle nodded doubtfully. She knew her Uncle had NO idea of what she was talking about. "Uh huh," she said. "Let me just throw the pitch, huh?" Jesse said getting fed up with the game of softball. "Go for it," Michelle snickered as she got into her batting stance. Jesse fired a pitch that was surprisingly good. Michelle smacked it! The ball soared out of the yard and hit the neighbor's car. The alarm started going off and an angry neighbor came out and yelled at Jesse. "You're gonna pay for that Katstopilis!" he yelled. "Run home Michelle!" Jesse said frantically pushing Michelle inside.  
  
DJ and Kimmy walked out of the store. Each of them had about five or six bags. "We made it just in time!" Kimmy exclaimed. "You're telling me!" DJ said. "Hey how much do you have left?" "Zippo!" Kimmy said very proudly. "I have about 45$ left," DJ said. "Let's go check out that jewelry store," she said pointing across from the sale store. They began to walk over. Just as they went into the jewelry store, Steph and Gia stepped out of the sale store. Each of them had about three bags. "I'm telling ya Steph," Gia said. "We are going to be SO fashionable!" "Yeah I know!" Steph exclaimed. Then she noticed DJ and Kimmy in the jewelry store. "Hey, look it's DJ and Gibbler! Let's go say hi." Steph began walking over but Gia stopped her. "Steph wait," Gia said slyly. "I have a better idea." "What?" Steph asked. "Let's spy on them, older kids say some pretty interesting things when we're not around," This is what Gia did best. "Ok," Steph said smiling. She was feeling adventurous today.  
  
They both rushed over to the store and hid behind a jewelry display. "Gia," Steph whispered. "What if they come over here?" "Steph, I didn't hide behind this display for nothing," Gia said pointing up. Steph looked up at the jelwlery. It was all like five year old pink plastic jewelry. "Like I said before...this is what Gibbler wears all the time, what is she comes over here?" "She's too stupid to recognize us," Gia said. "Ok you have a point there," Steph said. Then they both stared over at DJ and Kimmy.  
  
DJ picked up a beautiful silver bracelet. "Whoa," she said. Her eyes followed every slight swing the bracelet made. "This is beautiful! I have to get it!" "Well," Kimmy said. "How much is it?" DJ found the price tag. "105$?!?!?" "Whoa baby!" They both said in unison. "Well," DJ said disappointed. "Maybe another time." DJ was about to walk out of the store when Kimmy stopped her. "DJ," she said. "That woman wouldn't even notice if you just happened to slip that in your pocket and leave," Kimmy whispered looking in the direction of an older lady in the back of the store reading. "But Kimmy," DJ protested. "That's stealing!" "She won't even miss it!" Kimmy said. DJ looked at the bracelet again. "Well..." she said. "They do get more of these every day, I don't think she would miss ONE of them..." Steph looked scared. Gia was loving every minute of it. DJ took one more look and the lady, then she quickly slipped the bracelet in her pocket and then she and Kimmy left the store.  
  
Be sure to read the next chapter coming soon...Motorcycle Driving Softball Uncle (That is supposed to be like the song 'Volvo Driving Soccer Mom.' Just and FYI) 


	3. Motorcycle Driving Softball Uncle

Good Sportsmanship  
  
Previously on Full House...  
  
Jesse fired a pitch that was surprisingly good. Michelle smacked it! The ball soared out of the yard and hit the neighbor's car. The alarm started going off and an angry neighbor came out and yelled at Jesse. "You're gonna pay for that Katstopilis!" he yelled. "Run home Michelle!" Jesse said frantically pushing Michelle inside.  
  
"Steph wait," Gia said slyly. "I have a better idea." "What?" Steph asked. "Let's spy on them, older kids say some pretty interesting things when we're not around," This is what Gia did best. "Ok," Steph said smiling. She was feeling adventurous today.  
  
DJ picked up a beautiful silver bracelet. "Whoa," she said. Her eyes followed every slight swing the bracelet made. "This is beautiful! I have to get it!" "Well," Kimmy said. "How much is it?" DJ found the price tag. "105$?!?!?"  
  
"That woman wouldn't even notice if you just happened to slip that in your pocket and leave," Kimmy whispered. "Well..." she said. "They do get more of these every day, I don't think she would miss ONE of them..." She quickly slipped the bracelet in her pocket and then she and Kimmy left the store.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Three Motorcycle Driving Soccer Uncle  
  
"Ok girls, one more lap!" Jesse yelled to the softball team at practice. Michelle went over to Jesse. "Uncle Jesse..." she gasped out of breath. "Our coach only made us run two laps before practice, not five!" "Jeez, I think this team is capable of more than two measly laps! You guys are gonna be a winning team so come on...move it!" Jesse directed Michelle to her slowly running team. Michelle sighed and ran to join them.  
  
"Steph are you okay?" Danny asked. "Huh?" Steph said in a daze. "Yeah I'm fine." "Ever since you got back from the mall yesterday you've been really quiet." Danny put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "No really," Steph said. "I'm okay. "If you're sure," Danny said giving her a kiss on the head. "I'm going to watch the rest of Michelle's practice. You wanna come?" "No thanks dad," Steph said. "I have some...stuff to do." Yeah Stephanie did have some stuff to do, important stuff. She really needed to talk to DJ.  
  
"Aww come one guys!" Jesse yelled to the team. "Hey Denise! That was an easy catch, you should've caught it! Run two laps!" Danny pulled in and walked over to Jesse in the dugout. "Hey Jess, how is practice going?" he asked. "And what is Denise doing running around the field all by herself?" "Well Danny," Jesse said. "I'm just being a good coach." "Well just don't be too hard on the," Danny said sitting down. "Come on girls!! Put some effort into it!" Jesse yelled. All the girls groaned. Danny shook his head. "This could be a disaster," he muttered to himself.  
  
"DJ," Stephanie said walking into DJ's room. "What is it Steph?" DJ asked. "DJ, we need to talk." Steph sat down next to DJ on her bed. "Well, I'm listening," DJ said. Stephanie took a deep breath. "I saw you steal that bracelet at the mall." DJ froze. "How'd you see me?!" she asked confused and angry. "Gia thought it would be a good idea to spy on you...so we his behind a jewelry display in the store," Stephanie answered. "You didn't tell Dad did you?" DJ asked. "No," Steph said. "But I think you need to." "Look," DJ started. "Do you realize how dead I would be if dad found out?! I mean, I'm going to college! He might think I'm not responsible enough or something and he'll find some crazy way to home school me!" "But..." Steph butted in. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, or in this case me." Stephanie sighed. She had never been so mad at DJ. "I'm ashamed to say you're my sister," she said and walked out of the room.  
  
The next day was Michelle's first softball game with Jesse as her coach. It was such a hot day. The air was moist and humid and the sun shone down brighter than ever. As soon as Jesse and Michelle stepped out of the car, they were overcome with heat. "Whoa," said Michelle beginning to sweat already. "It's gonna be too hot to play!" "Now listen Michelle," Jesse said bending down to Michelle's level. "You go out there and play until you drop, ya understand?" "Ok Uncle Jesse," Michelle said wanting to please her uncle. Then they both walked out to the field.  
  
"Joey?" Stephanie called as she stepped into Joey's room. "Yes?" Joey answered looking up from a joke book. "Joey, I need to asked you something," she said. "Sure Steph," Joey said. "Anything." "Mind if I sit down?" Steph asked. Joey patted the spot next to him on his bed. Stephanie sat down. "See, I have this friend...and, well actually, my friend has a friend who stole a very expensive...piece of jewelry from a store. And my friend doesn't want to tell on that person. What should she do?" Joey sat thinking for a second. "Stephanie...stealing is not something to be taken lightly. I think your friend should definitely tell his or her parents so they can notify the friend's parents. What if your friend's friend got addicted to stealing and got themselves in a lot of trouble? You can go to jail for stealing, it's a crime. Does that help you at all Steph?" "Yeah, thanks Joey. I know what to tell my friend now," she said smiling. Then Steph gave Joey a hug. 


	4. Taking one for the team

Good Sportsmanship  
  
Previously on Full House...  
  
"Aww come one guys!" Jesse yelled to the team. "Hey Denise! That was an easy catch, you should've caught it! Run two laps!" All the girls groaned. Danny shook his head. "This could be a disaster," he muttered to himself.  
  
"I saw you steal that bracelet at the mall." DJ froze. "How'd you see me?!" she asked confused and angry. "Gia thought it would be a good idea to spy on you...so we his behind a jewelry display in the store," Stephanie answered. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, or in this case me." Stephanie sighed. She had never been so mad at DJ. "I'm ashamed to say you're my sister," she said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Now listen Michelle," Jesse said bending down to Michelle's level. "You go out there and play until you drop, ya understand?" "Ok Uncle Jesse," Michelle said wanting to please her uncle. Then they both walked out to the field.  
  
"Stephanie...stealing is not something to be taken lightly. I think your friend should definitely tell his or her parents so they can notify the friend's parents. What if your friend's friend got addicted to stealing and got themselves in a lot of trouble? You can go to jail for stealing, it's a crime. Does that help you at all Steph?" "Yeah, thanks Joey. I know what to tell my friend now," she said smiling. Then Steph gave Joey a hug.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N This will be a very short chapter, you will understand once you read the end of it. (wink wink) Also do not expect an update for about a week...I'm going on a trip. Yay me!!  
  
Chapter Four Taking One For The Team  
  
"Come on girls, run harder!!" Jesse yelled at the team. Their team was down three runs and Michelle was up. If she hit it far enough...they could score two runs.  
  
"Come on Michelle!" Jesse yelled nervously as Michelle stepped up to the plate.  
  
"Strike one!" the umpire called. Michelle took a deep breath and took a few practice swings. "Strike two!" he called again. "Watch the ball Michelle!" Jesse yelled.  
  
Michelle hit the next pitch she got. Jesse stood up. The ball didn't go too far but if Michelle ran hard enough, she could make it to second base and score a run. She began running as fast as possible.  
  
"Run harder Michelle!!" Jesse screamed. It was getting harder for Michelle to breath. The heat pounded down on her. And it didn't help that there wasn't any roof over their dugout. She hadn't drunken any water either.  
  
Michelle wanted so badly to please her uncle. She ran harder and harder to get around first base. But suddenly she lost all her air and fell to the ground. 


End file.
